


Finding Home

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is changing and Albus just wants to hold on to some little part of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 sceasleycest December fest. This was first posted to the community in 5 parts, starting [here](http://sceasleycest.livejournal.com/67878.html).

Albus left his room, bag over his shoulder, and raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you going home?"

Scorpius looked up from his papers, glasses sliding to the end of his nose. Frowning, he pushed the glasses back up and straightened his back. "Mum and Dad are trying to fix their relationship. It could mean either lots of arguing or lots of sex and no, Albus, I do not want to listen to either over the holiday break."

Albus sighed. "You don't have to be sarcastic. I was just asking. You don't tell me anything these days."

"And you didn't tell me you were going home," Scorpius countered, crossing his arms.

That hurt, but it was the truth. Ever since they'd graduated and started their studies to become teaching assistants, they'd drifted apart even living in the same room. They'd been best friends since first year, both sticking out for opposite reasons among their classmates. It was survival, really, but in time, it had become a true friendship. Albus would have said it was the work load if anyone asked, but he didn't think their drifting apart had anything to do with the work.

Decision made, he put his bag down. "Pack. Now."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

Albus grinned. "Pack your things, you're coming home with me."

The silence that fell was... well, Albus wasn't sure what it was filled with. It was heavy and filled with something like hurt. Scorpius pulled a book closer to him, opening it up. "I can't. Busy. I've got papers to grade and some more of my finals to work on."

Angrily, Albus slammed the book closed. "Your finals aren't due for two years! If it's a book you need to read, you can bring it with you! Hell, bring all of your books. But take a break and have some fun."

"Fun? You mean all that goofing off you do when you should be studying?" Scorpius hissed. "This may be the last group for this program even though demand for teachers is increasing. We're a small community, but the wizarding population is growing and teachers are needed. Hogwarts is meant to be the top school, but if any of us fail this program--"

"I know!" Albus yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out his thoughts. "I've already got three feet of my finals written. I know what it means. I don't want... I want to stay here, at Hogwarts. It's my home, too, you know. Like it was for my dad. I didn't know either until I came here and not fully until McGonagal asked me whether I wanted one of the spots for this program. I want this program to succeed because I might have to leave if the program ends."

"So why then do you want to go home when you could stay here and work?" Scorpius asked.

Albus half smiled, but it felt fake. "Because this is the last year we're all going to be home for Christmas. Mum's accepted a job in America, James took Charlie's offer to stay in Romania. Lily... well, none of us know what she's going to do, but next year, who knows? So I just want to go home and be with everyone and then come home and make sure that at least Hogwarts stays the same."

Scorpius looked at his papers and then back up. "Okay. Give me ten minutes."

~~~

Scorpius had spent a lot of time at Albus' house when they were in school. It was usually loud and busy, filled with people. More would sometimes stop by for a visit. It was house filled with love. But now, walking out of the Floo, it was quiet. He could understand Albus' want to come home this year. If it was this quiet now, what would it be like when they were all gone? For that matter, what about Albus' dad? It had to be difficult to know that soon, it would only be you in a house that used to be home to five.

Albus shrugged, as if he could read Scorpius' thoughts. "Yeah. I know."

"What about your dad?" Scorpius asked. "He's going to be here by himself?"

"Dunno," Albus told him. "I've thought about asking him, but James says--"

"What do I say?" James asked, joining them from the kitchen. He was holding a mug.

Albus huffed. "About Dad."

"Oh. Not our place, is it?" James blew on his drink and sipped it. "Mm. Mulled cider. Grandma's recipe. Anyway, we can all take turns stopping in, but that's all we can do."

Scorpius frowned. "Just seems weird, though, right?"

James shrugged. "Who knows? Now, Albus, you didn't tell me you were bringing me a surprise present? If I knew you'd convince him to leave his books, I'd have brought some extra toys."

Albus blushed and Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Toys?"

"Leave it, James," Albus hissed. "Come on, Scorpius. We can share a bed like we used to."

James cackled. "Sure. Share a bed. You're not fooling anyone, you two!"

Albus grumbled to himself as he led the way upstairs. His room was up on the second floor, with a little circular window on either end. Albus said it was like a Muggle attic, but Scorpius thought it was more than some secretive room. It was like a little private nook, away from the chaos of the Potter-Weasleys.

"What did James mean? Toys?" Scorpius pressed.

Albus threw his bag into a corner and locked the door. "He's being a twat is all."

"That's not new. What's new is--"

"Just leave it, okay?" Albus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

Scorpius decided to let it go for now. He put his bag down and sat in an old ratty chair that was probably older than even their dads. "It's going to be an interesting holiday, isn't it?"

Albus blinked. "How do you mean?"

"With James being James, you being whatever you're being, and the house this quiet?"

Albus chuckled. "Suppose so."

Someone knocked on the door. "Boys? Lily just got here, she wants to know if anyone wants to go ice skating?" Albus' dad called.

Albus looked at Scorpius who shrugged. Albus smiled. "We'll be out in a moment."

"Great. I'll tell her. You guys remembered your warm clothes, right?" Albus' dad asked.

Albus sighed. "Of course!"

"Hey, parents ask those stupid questions. We do that."

Scorpius smirked at Albus' scowl. "I think your dad will be just fine. I mean, he knows how to Floo. I'm sure he'll be calling every day to make sure you're okay."

Albus threw a pillow.

~~~

It was snowing when Scorpius woke up in the morning. Mr Potter looked up with a half-smile when Scorpius walked into the kitchen. "Albus is still a late sleeper, huh?"

Scorpius nodded through a yawn as he poured himself a cup of tea. "I don't think that will ever change."

"I was going to wait until everyone was awake to make breakfast, but I could make you a couple of scrambled eggs if you'd like," Mr Potter offered.

"I have to wake up a bit before I'm hungry," Scorpius admitted. "I'm okay with my tea for now."

"Well, feel free to help yourself," Mr Potter invited, as he always had.

It felt good, this familiarity. Especially with everything changing. Scorpius sipped his tea, staring at the snow, for a moment in silence, before James joined them. He was, as he always had been, loud. "Morning!"

Mr Potter and Scorpius both answered. James took a big gulp of coffee before his eyes narrowed, looking at Scorpius. "I still have some shopping to do. How about it, Scorpius? Want to join me in the madness?"

Mr Potter tapped his pencil against the paper where he was doing the crossword. "Would you mind stopping by the grocery store if you're out? We're going to need some extra since your mum is bringing Marcus."

James pulled a theatrically grossed out face. "Ugh. Why is she bringing that git?"

"That git is her fiance," Mr Potter pointed out. "Show him a little respect."

James huffed. "Do you have a list?"

Mr Potter nodded and waved his wand. A list detached itself from the fridge. "Here. And take some galleons from the mantel. No arguments."

James saluted. "So what do you say, Scorpius? Coming out?"

The way James said it made it sound like a completely different plan, but Scorpius had nothing else to do and he could get a few presents for Albus' family. He nodded.

~~~

James grinned as they walked down Diagon Alley, admiring the holiday decorations and trying to avoid getting hit from other last minute shoppers. "This is nice. Isn't it? Are you having a good time?"

Scorpius blinked, confused. "I suppose?" He did have all the gifts he wanted to get and he thought that James had been done, but now they were just walking aimlessly. "Should we get to the grocery store and head back?"

"In a rush?" James questioned. "Got important plans with Albus?"

Now Scorpius was sure that something was going on. He pulled James into an alcove between shops. "I don't, but I don't think that's what you were asking."

James shrugged. "I just thought you two would have gone further by now."

"Further?" Scorpius repeated, confused. "What do you mean, further?"

James' face turned serious. "You know." When Scorpius didn't say anything, James let out a breath. "Maybe it's just Albus, but we all thought you two were going to eventually date. Albus likes you."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Likes me? If anything, he can't get further from me. We've... well, I don't think we've had a falling out, but we're not as close as we used to be."

James' smiled a little. "So you don't like him like that?"

"I don't think so?" Scorpius replied, but he was confused. He wouldn't lie to say that he'd never wondered what it'd be like to kiss Albus, but only in passing. Nothing serious.

"So if I said I've always wanted to kiss you, would you let me?" James asked quietly.

Scorpius swallowed. "You want to kiss me?"

James half grinned. "Yeah. I don't know when it first started, but it's always been a little crush."

Scorpius blushed, embarrassed. "So you were serious when you said... toys?"

"Oh, yeah, lots of them," James admitted. "I mean, I was playing, but if you'd like, I'd definitely show you a thing or two."

Scorpius huffed, but he was amused despite his embarrassment and James' enthusiasm. "How about we try a kiss first?"

"Always an excellent starting point," James agreed.

They both bent their heads and kissed. Nothing passionate or filled with nerves or anticipation. A test, feeling each other out. And maybe it was because James had put the image in his head, but as the kiss went on, Scorpius knew that this wasn't the Potter-Weasley he wanted to be kissing. 

He only hoped that Albus felt the same thing that he did.

~~~

Albus was angry and had been avoiding Scorpius ever since he and James had returned from their shopping. Scorpius could only guess why, but he wasn't going to ask either Potter brother. For one, because Albus would likely just hex him and for two, because if Scorpius talked to James, he was sure that Albus was going to hex him.

No. This family dinner was bad enough without bats flying out of Scorpius' nose (because Albus' Bat Boggy Hex was far stronger than his mum's and lasted a lot longer).

From the moment Ms Weasley arrived with her new fiance, the whole house had settled into something not unlike pre battle. Tense and hostile, few people were talking to each other (and Scorpius was amused to see that Mr Potter, who had a better reason to be resentful of his ex-wife's new partner, was the only one who was talking amicably with Ms Weasley and Marcus). When Mr Potter called everyone to the table, the tension could have been cut with a knife.

"Well," Mr Potter said with a deep breath. "This is interesting."

Ms Weasley raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Interesting that none of our children want to talk to their future step-father or that James is finally trying to get Albus to make a move?"

Scorpius blushed furiously and slid down in his seat. James huffed. "If he'd been smart, he'd have done something ages ago! It's not like Scorpius would turn him down!"

"Oh, and that gives you the right to kiss him?" Albus yelled, standing up. "You knew I liked him. Why did you have to go and kiss him?"

Well, it was nice to hear it confirmed, but Scorpius wished he'd been able to hear it in a different setting. Outside maybe. Where there were no witnesses. Lily looked between James and Scorpius. "Was he any good?"

"Lily!" Mr Potter shouted.

She smirked and shrugged. "He's cute. Everyone in my class thinks so."

Mr Potter groaned and covered his face with his hand. James waggled his eyebrows at Scorpius. "He was very good. I think I'd like another go."

Oh, shite. Scorpius ducked when Albus whipped out his wand.

~~~

Scorpius found Albus by the pond, sitting on the bench. Albus looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Go away."

Scorpius sighed and sat down next to Albus . "I didn't actually want to kiss him."

Albus threw the stick he'd been using to draw in the snow. "Good for you." A beat. "Why'd you kiss him anyway? He's a prick."

"He said he had a crush on me and I didn't think," Scorpius defended himself. "I didn't... I offered him a kiss, to see if it... But I didn't know!"

Albus had that face on, the one that meant that he was figuring things out. It usually meant that he'd figured out a way to get him out of detention or that he'd solved a difficult arithmancy problem. But now? No, Scorpius was scared of that face now. "Didn't know what?" Albus demanded.

Swallowing hard, Scorpius closed his eyes and told him. "That I want to kiss you. For probably longer than I know."

"Just kissing?"

Scorpius dared to open his eyes. Albus was looking at him brightly, hopefully. Scorpius shrugged. "And maybe more. Because you're right. James is a prick and I don't think he actually has a crush on me. He just said that to trick me into figuring out that I like you."

"Well, I think I hexed him plenty for that, but please say you'll let me watch if you want to hex him." Albus licked his lips. "Hey, Scorpius?"

Scorpius blinked, distracted. "Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Scorpius laughed. "Please!"

~~~

Scorpius wrinkled his nose when Albus kissed it. He'd woken up first, with Scorpius sound asleep on his arm. Somehow, Albus had managed to roll onto his side without waking Scorpius -- and wasn't that novel? -- and just watched for a little bit. But then that wasn't enough; he wanted more. While it was true that James' plotting had managed to open Albus' eyes, it felt like he'd been waiting for this for a long time. And though they had all the time in the world now, he couldn't wait to get started and it just wasn't right that Scorpius was sleeping through it all.

Albus started with a little kiss and he planned to discover all the ways he could make Scorpius wrinkle his nose; it was just too cute when he did it.

"Morning," Scorpius whispered, not opening his eyes.

Albus grinned. "Morning."

Scorpius hummed. "Mmph. Time is it?" 

"Don't know," Albus admitted. "Don't care."

Scorpius opened one eye. "You say that without thinking that at this moment, your dad or mum could come in here to remind us that breakfast in an hour. What would they think?"

Albus shrugged, unconcerned. "I'm sure they have their suspicions about what we got up to when we went to bed last night."

Scorpius blushed. "Yes. Well. Maybe we should get out of bed before there's anymore yelling?"

Albus wrapped an arm around his waist, laughing. "Not yet! I haven't had my fill of morning kisses yet!"

~~~

"Finally!" James crowed, waving a spatula when he saw them.

Which, to Scorpius, made no sense since the only other person who was awake and downstairs was Mr Potter. Albus huffed. "We're not the only ones late."

James shrugged. He pointed above their heads. "Mistletoe."

"Banned from this house!" Albus hissed. Scorpius, unfortunately, had been present for the debacle that had banned it and he winced, looking up with Albus.

"Dad!" Albus begged.

Mr Potter looked at the mistletoe, frowning. He made a show of removing it, but it lacked any force. He shrugged. "It's good and stuck, boys. Might as well kiss and get it over with."

Albus pointed at James. "There'd better not be a curse on it this time!"

"Hey, when I brought home my boyfriend, I had to defend him against Lily's machinations!" James defended himself.

"And why should I think that you won't try the same thing again?" Albus hissed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned Albus to face him. "Leave it." He kissed Albus' cheek and smiled. "See? No curses."

James winked at them. "The curse is for mum's boyfriend."

Mr Potter sighed though whether it was because James could have cursed it or because James was still stubbornly refusing to accept that his mum was getting remarried was unclear.

~~~

Later, after everyone had enjoyed a nice breakfast and presents were opened and lunch was had, everyone was sitting quietly in the living room. Games had been offered, but they all agreed to just enjoy the time together, talking. Lily was asking questions from her mum's future husband, asking about his career. Scorpius wasn't sure if she was just trying to make an effort or if she wanted to know for her own career. Ginny was giving James pointers about living his uncle. Mr Potter was adding in things, but nothing accurate going by his ex-wife's looks.

"Eggnog?" Albus asked, rejoining Scorpius on the couch.

He took it with a smile. "Spiked?"

Albus grinned. "Maybe a little."

Scorpius waited until Albus sat down and then curled up against him with a happy sigh. Albus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks for coming, Scorpius."

Breathing deep, feeling happier than he had in weeks, there was only one answer. "Thank you for making sure I came with you."

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."


End file.
